


How will is strong

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [5]
Category: Teizokurei Daydream | Vulgar Ghost Daydream | Ghosttalker's Daydream
Genre: Ghost Possession, Ghost talking, M/M, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not supposed to die yet, so leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How will is strong

**Author's Note:**

> Mnipulating canon a bit.

Yuo stood in the doorway, silently looking at Mitsuru. The blackhaired boy was leaning over the bathroom sink, mouth agape, panting. His body retching in pain and dry coughs. There was tears in his eyes, and his mouth was dirty with vomit. Dark rings ran deep under his eyes, which were closed forcefully, tightly. His hair was messy, a little of the vomit stuck in it. His face was pale, and he was sweating.  
"Is it any better now?" Yuo asked, but recieved no answer. After several moments of silence, Mitsuru opened a tired eye to look at him, but he closed it again when more coughs ripped through him. In silent contemplation, Yuo waited for the blackhaired boy to stop, to still and to calm his breath. He pursed his lips, tilting his head lightly to the side and he went over to the other boys side. He picked up a towel, and wiped his mouth, pulling a little of the smelling goo from the dark hair. "I don't understand why you are sick all of a sudden." he said, but he looked at the ghost that stood by Mitsuru's side. The old woman was clinging to the boy, breathing cold death at him. The ghost was getting too close, and was stealing the strength from Mitsuru. It was a little bewildering; Yuo had not seen any ghost do that before. It wasnt' the same as possessing, as causing people to die by jumping, by killing themselves.  
Mitsuru glanced at him through barely open eyes. "Yu..o.."  
"Hm?" Yuo raised an eyebrow, and was a little surprised when Mitsuru leaned his head back agaisnt his shoulder. Their eyes met a brief moment, then Mitsuru once again closed his with a tired sigh. He didn't even have the strength to be mad at Yuo anymore. Not over the fact that Yuo iderectly killed his (Mitsuru's) sister, or that he is trying to get rid of Misaki (although he don't know of that yet). Or that Yuo brought Mitsuru here, and is keeping him captive.

Yuo don't want to go alone, which is why he needs someone with him. Mitsuru caught his interest, how Mitsuru had been looking for him, and he could use Mitsuru's knowledge of Misaki against the woman Ghost Talker.

Mitsuru was limp against Yuo's body, but shivering intensely from a cold that only he felt. At least this intense. Slowly, Yuo wrapped an arm around Mitsuru to keep him upright, then he used his other, free hand, to force the ghost back. Mitsuru would have fallen, if not for the arm around his waist. His conciousness slipped, and now Yuo looked upon the ghost fully. "At least don't try to kill him." he said. "He's not supposed to go, not yet. There are still things to do, before I can let him die." Was Mitsuru really supposed to die, though? Did he need to?  
The ghost of the woman stared at Yuo, and when she parted her lips, Yuo pressed his close tightly. He could still hear the womans words, but he did not speak them.  
 _forever forever forever Mitsuru is mine always forever only mine mine mine forever_  
"Do you have to kill him for that reason?" Yuo questioned.  
 _mine mine mine mine mine mine_  
"You are already dead, though." Yuo remarked at that. "Just leave him and pass on." The woman was execcive in his plans. He didn't need her in them. Not if she was going to foil them. "Mitsuru is not yours. Not anymore." He had seen. The apartment where she had died, the spirits of it. Mitsuru and the woman.  
 _mine mine only mine don't take him not yours mine forever forever forever_  
The ghost raised her voice, and Yuo's grip on Mitsuru tightened, because the force of it shook them both. Yuo put his other arm around Mitsuru aw well, for only a moment, and he pulled him up closer against his body. "He isn't." Should he use necromancy to get rid of her? "Just leave him alone."  
 _mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine ___  
"Is that all you can say?"  
 _mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mi--_  
Yuo cut her off. " _Enough._ " he said, a dark glare on the ghost, who seemed to startle. "He is _not_ yours, and he is _not_ supposed to die yet." He lashed out at the ghost, and she retreated out of the room, out of the house. "Mitsuru," Yuo murmuerd into his ear. The ghost was gone, at least for now, but he knew she would be back, forcing Mitsuru closer and closer towards his breakdown. Picking him up, Yuo quickly washed Mitsuru clean, then he carried him to the bed in his room. He tucked him in, covering him up to his chin in sheets and covers. Then he climbed over him, sat down beside him.


End file.
